


If Life Was Fair

by JohnLaurensxSamAdams



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and burr are friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gay, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Illness, Martha is a smart cookie, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick John, Snow, Texting, Vomiting, burrens - Freeform, doctor burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensxSamAdams/pseuds/JohnLaurensxSamAdams
Summary: Life isn't fair. John Laurens knows that better than anyone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it's good. I'm sorry if its bad! Please like

John darts in and out if the hallways hoping to avoid Aaron. The sooner he can get home the sooner he knows Martha is safe. Or he can take her share of his fathers anger. It's his bar night so John has to hightail it home. He turns into the theatre hallway and curses. All his friends are right there!  
"Shit." He ducks into the jock hallway. It reeks if sweat and body odor. He gags and runs down the hall. He bursts into the fresh air and gasps in a breath. The snow catches in his curls and the cold bites his nose. He shoulders his backpack and starts jogging home. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket.  
From Aaron:  
Where did you go :(  
John sighs and stares at the phone for a moment. Instead of replying he shuts down his phone. If his dad can't read his gay texts he can't use that agianst him. Better to leave Aaron out of this one.  
He gets to his house and stomps of his boots. His dad's car is gone which means he's already at the bar. He walks into the Laurens household. He hangs up his jacket and smirks at the pink backpack on his rack. "Marty! I'm home! Come move your backpack!" He calls. Her footsteps pound in the stairs and then she charges down into his arms. He stumbles back before smiling and hugging her back. "Jacky, it's dad's beer night. What do ya think he's gonna do?" Her voice shakes as she releases her brother and moves her bag. John shrugs as he pulls out his math homework. "Don't know. Just stay up in your room this time." He crosses to the table and sat down to start on his math. Martha slams down her hands on the table. "Bullshit! You fucking deserve better John!" "Language child." "Yes mom." Martha rolls her eyes as John just ignores her jab at his pride. She kisses his temple and runs back upstairs. John smirks and goes back to M.A.T.H. Aaron ran back around to the front of the school. It was so unlike John to just leave. Leave and not text back. Laf and Herc were already waiting. Jefferson and Alex are argueing over where John went. I sigh and turn on my phone. Not a word from him. I just about scream. Maria and Eliza come back around the corner. "Well?" Aaron presses, feeling like an asshole. "Not a sign. Reading teacher said he saw him leave the classroom. That's the last time anyone we can ask saw him." Eliza shrugs. Aaron growls and Laf puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure John is fine mon ami. We should head home before we, how you say, get in trouble." Laf gets a all around groan. "Laf, babe, I love you but you know how to fucking talk!" Herc shakes his head fondly. "But I agree. We should head home. John will be here tomorrow and we'll give him a peice of our minds." The group mumbles but heads for the doors. Aaron frowns and looks down at his home screen. John and his first kiss. Aaron fingers the locket John gave him. "He's fine." He echoes numbly before following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John would rather die then let his father Hurt Martha. Aaron does some late night worrying. Lets see how it goes. (Haha pun)

John heard the front door open and turned as his father stumbled into the kitchen. His father, who was drunk of his ass. John braced himself.  
"Father, I made dinner for me and Martha there's some left for-"  
"Go get my belt boy! And your sister!" His father roars and John shrinks back. The belt? Martha? He shakes his head and his father pushes up in his face. "Do it now!" John takes a deep breath.  
"No." His father snarls as John does nothing.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"No."  
"It's not like you have a choice boy." Henry Laurens growls. "Or maybe I'll just drag that brat down by her hair myself." He storms up stairs. John's feet are moving before his father reaches the thrid step.  
"You leave her out of this bastard!" John grabs his fathers shoulder and pulls him back. He and his father both fell down. Before John can rise and foot slams into his side. He screams and curls in on himself.  
"You ungrateful brat! After all I've done! God gives me this poor excuse of a son! This fucking gay coward!" His father screams at the sky. Footsteps pound down the stairs. John starts to sit up but his father slaps across his face and he falls back to the ground. He looks up through teary eyes and sees Martha peeking around the corner.  
"Jack!" She starts towards him. Henry Laurens spins and thwacks his daughter. She falls to her knees and sobs. John gives a weak cry of protest. His father spins and starts kicking him repeatedly.  
"Get up boy. Get up like a real man. Come on stand up like a man!" John goes limp and takes the blows. Black starts to close in on his vision. "Get the fuck up!"  
"Dad stop! Please!" The kicks stop as Martha's wails reach his fathers heart. John hears his father growl and step back. Martha runs over and helps him up. "Are you alright-"  
"Get up and get out. And stay out there." His father grabs Martha from John and points to the door. John stumbles up and limps over to the door. His father slams the door behind him and John watches as he all but drags a screaming Martha away. John yells and kicks the door.  
"Bastard! You fucking bastard!" He spins and storms over to the shed. He sits there and watches the house until the lights go out. He sighed and curls up to sleep in the cold, snowy night.  
Aaron chucks his phone at the wall. He's tried calling John 30 times now. His boyfriend hasn't awnsered once. It frustrating. Aaron would even settle for John to text him just because he's bored. He face plants into his pillow. Then his phone rings. He awnsers quickly.  
"John?"  
"Um, no. It's Herc. Is he still missing in action?"  
"Yep." Aaron sighes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm worried about him Herc. What if he's hurt? I don't know and I need to know because if he's in trouble we have to help and we're not he could be in danger and I just need to know if he's ok-" Aaron starts breathing fast and his heart starts pounding.  
"Aaron! Aaron calm down! It fine. Just breathe with me ok. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Keep doing that. I'm sure John is fine." Herc talks calmly. Aaron takes a few more deep breaths.  
"Ok. You're right. He's fine." Aaron lays down and sighs.  
"Good. Keep that mind set. I'll see you tomorrow." The line goes blank and Aaron brings the phone away from his ear. He sets down the phone and pulls the blankets over his body. He turns out his lamp. The room goes black and the only sound is a quiet toon of Be More Chill in the background.  
He rolls over on his side and thinks about John. His amber and bronze hair with golden flecks. His tan skin dusted with freckles. God those freckles. He wanted to count all of them. John's hazel eyes with their brown specks. And all those bruises from his father's beating. Which is not happening right now.  
Aaron squeezes his eyes shut. He's fine. John is fine. Aaron focuses on his plans for tomorrow and prays for sleep.

John shivers in the cold as the snow bites his cheeks. He's freezing and he's been out here all night. Around midnight John hears the door open. Someone crosses over the snow to him.  
"Jacky wake up." He opens his eyes to stare up at Martha. She pulls him up as he trembles in her arms. A warm blanket is draped over his shoulders. "Youre running a fever. Dad said you could come inside." He nods and struggles to his feet. They walk slowly inside.  
"What did you tell him to change his mind?" John asks through chattering teeth. Martha frowns up at him as he coughs.  
"That a lot more attention would be drawn to him if his son froze to death. Try talking your wag out of that." She shrugs as she opens the door to his room. "It's the easiest way to make him turn back."  
"Martha Laurens, you worry me sometimes." John jokes as Martha helps him into the bed. The warmth is welcome and he curls up. Martha kisses his cheek. "I try to. Night Jack." "Night Marty. And thank you." Martha smiles as she leaves. "We're Laurens. We stick together. Oh and your boyfriend called several dozen times." She closes the door. John groans and glares up at the ceiling. He's in for hell tomorrow. "Well shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Laurens household is a wreck, so Martha brings John to someone with a warm home and medical help. Aaron Burr's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Laurens household is a wreck, so Martha brings John to someone with a warm home and medical help. Aaron Burr's house. This is part one of the end. This is partly in Martha's POV

Martha races up the stairs as soon as she gets home. Her dad is gone agian, though this time because he's at work. She doesn't even bother knock on John's door, just bursts in. He's rolled over in bed, with his back to her. It rises and falls in rattling breaths that grind in her ears.  
"Jack?" She drops her bag and shuts the door. John takes a quicker breath before he slowly rolls over. His eyes are ringed with dark bags and he's so pale she can see freckles that have never shown before. His face shines with a thin layer of sweat. He frowns at her and then his clock.  
"Why are you home early?" He croaks as she sits on the edge of his bed. She presses a gentle hand to his forehead and grimaces at the heat.  
"I'm not. I just ran home. I called Dad, he's not happy you stayed home. I-I don't think you should stay here Jack." She mummers as she snuggles into her brother. He wraps an arm around her and she breaths in his pine scent.  
"Where do you think I should go Mart?" He whispers hoarsely. Martha smiles to herself. She's thought this out more than John knows.  
"I have a pretty good idea."

Aaron jumps as the bathroom door opens. He looks at the shoes through teary eyes. They're Alex's and Herc's shoes. He sighs and waits for them to say something. The pair of sneakers pause in front of the stall he's in.  
"Aaron, are you ok?" Herc calls in softly. Aaron rubs away his tears and takes a shaky breath.  
"Is there still no word from him?" He calls back out, voice thick with emotion. Alex sighs.  
"I got a little information out if his sister. She said he was at home. But that was it." He says as Aaron opens the door and crosses to wash his hands and face off. Aaron huffs and thanks Alex silently. He then follows Herc and Alex out.  
"I'm worried. Not a word from him. I've called him countless times and he hasn't picked up! I don't like being in the dark." Aaron grumbles and pinches the bridge of his nose. Herc nods along, agreeing.  
"I hear ya loud and clear. Go home and get some rest, if there's still no word tomorrow we'll head over to his house." Herc pats Aaron's back. Shouldering his backpack, Aaron nods. He then waves goodbye and heads home.

Aaron frowns as something clinks agianst his window. He goes back to his book when it happens agian. He looks up at his window this time. Then a rock sails up and bounces off the window. He runs over and throws open the window. Martha Laurens and John Laurens are below him. Martha is holding up her brother, who, from the looks of it, just vomited in Aaron's yard. Aaron pushes that away.  
"John, Martha, what are you doing here?" Aaron hisses. Martha huffs as she struggles to hold her brothers larger frame up.  
"Dad, mad, Johns, sick, needs help." Martha grunts out. That's all Aaron needs to hear. He runs down and helps Matha support John. They get back to his room and lay John on Aaron's bed.  
"So give me the run down. What happened?" Aaron presses as he checks John's tempature. Martha nods nervously. Her eyes dart around, like a deer caught in head lights.  
"Dad went out and got drunk. He got home and beat John up. He was told to get me and refused. Dad got made and started kicking him. I came down and he slapped me. Then he went back to Jack and then I got him to stop bit he was still mad so he made Jack go outside and it was freezing so I conviced Dad to let him back in but he was really sick and now he's worse I looked up his symptoms on google and I think he's got the flu and humoria and a cold and maybe bronchitis." She babbles before composing herself and taking a few deep breaths. "Dads not happy he stayed home today so I thought if stayed here with you he'd be out of harms way. I'm staying with a friend too." She finishes. Aaron nearly screams.  
"My fucking god! You don't deserve this bullshit Martha. You or your brother." He growls through gritted teeth. Martha smiles gratefully.  
"I have to go. You have it covered?" She gets up and opens the window. Aaron nods and she waves before climbing down. Aaron takes John's hand in his. His boyfriend's eyes flutter open. He squints up at Aaron before a small smile appears on his pale face.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Aaron strokes his hair as he climbs onto the bed with John. John coughs a few times, a sound that is like nails on a chalk board to Aaron. He makes note to take Zjohn to the doctor. He puts tiny braids in John's hair subconsciously while waiting for a response.  
"Shitty. And sick. And cold." John trembles under the layers of blankets Aaron out over him. He smirks down at John.  
"Aw, my poor baby. I'm sorry you don't feel good." Aaron teases. John then sits up and vomits into the trash can Aaron already had there. Aaron grimaces and pulls back John's hair. John leans back and Aaron hands him a water bottle. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"Yes, get Harry Potter and cuddle me." John sniffles and curls in on himself. Aaron laughed despite himself.  
"That I can do. Get comfy, you're gonna be here awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you want more burrens I have a fic called If You're Broken I'll Fix You. It's about John and Aaron coming to be after a messy breakup with Alex on John's side. Different au than this takes place in. Thank you for your support.


End file.
